Academy City: Enter the Phantom
by ring058
Summary: Danny Fenton is sent to Academy City where he meets beings who possess supernatural abilities. At first life seems normal for an average teenage half-ghost and half-human kid. Unfortunately, Danny gets caught up into something big and the course of these events could change his life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and I do not own A Certain Magical Index. Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman while A Certain Magical Index is owned by Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

Prologue

My name is Danny Fenton. I guess you can say I'm your average high school teenager who pretty much lived a normal life. Although, I wish that was the case.

You see when I was about 14-years-old, my parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, who were the top ghost researchers experts, were working on this device known as the Fenton Portal. It was a suppose to open a gateway from our world to the ghost dimension.

Just when they were about finished and powered up the portal, I guess you can say their greatest invention never worked. Still I was curious looking at it and wondered for myself if this could really open a gateway to the ghost dimension, what was it that dwelled on the other side.

I decided to check it from the inside of the non working portal. When I observed it, I leaned against the button that activated the portal. It turns out my parents forgot to press the 'on' button before they plugged the portal in.

When I finally came to, there was something different about me. My hair was white and my eyes were glowing green. My body was still the same, but I wondered what had happen to me.

I told my parents about my condition and I wasn't sure how I would be able to go on about my life looking like this. My mom came up with the solution. She died my white hair black and uses color lenses to cover green eyes. When I took a look at myself, I pretty much looked normal. I figured no one would ever notice my condition and I could just live my normal life. How wrong was I.

During my week at school, something strange was happening to me. Besides the hair and my hair, I began developing these strange symptoms. My body was going intangible, I could walk through walls, and my body was floating, like I was flying.

Sooner or later, the other students began to notice and other people began gossiping. My secret was out and the entire media was all over me, treating me like I was some sort of freak. I was an outcast to the entire world.

That was when my life fell apart. There was no way I could be considered normal. However, my parents thought it would be best to send me away someplace safe. I began to wonder what that place was.

My parents explained it to me and it turns out there's this special place, a city where other people like me with supernatural powers exist. They even told me I have an older sister who lives there that I never knew about.

Turns out she was sent there after being exposed to the world of her special gift of being able to take apart machines and reassemble them into anything. Guess you can call them a Technopath.

At first I gave it some thought and that maybe this would be the best place for me. I could live there and not be considered a freak by these other people.

Coming to my decision, I packed up my thing's and left my hometown of Amity Park to Japan towards Academy City. From this day on, I was on my own and hopefully I can find my sister who's somewhere in this city.

This government officials of Academy City ran some test on my and verified that half of my DNA contains coat of ectoplasm while the other half was just my normal DNA. Analysis showed that I was half-human and half-ghost. After testing me, I was accepted into the city.

With the money the government officials gave me, I searched for the city for a place to live. That was when I came across this who was about 16-years-old. He was about two years older than me.

This kid went by the name of Kamijou Touma. He couldn't help but notice me trying to find a place to stay and actually offered to let me stay with him as roommates.

From what I learned about Kamijou, I guess he has this ability to cancel out anyone's powers. I didn't notice at first, but when I was near him my powers didn't work at all. It was weird. But then again so am I.

This entire place was amazing, I had to admit. The city was more advanced in technology than the outside world was and there were people like me who possess strange powers. But my case is a bit different. I only got my powers by accident while the rest were born with them.

Unfortunately, life in Academy City isn't what you consider normal. And I don't mean that type of normal. The moment I set foot in this city, my life was about change forever.


End file.
